moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Williamson
Name: Jacob Williamson Directed by: Co-Directed by: Screenplay by: Original Story by: Produced by: Executive Producer: Music by: Cinematography by: Production companies: Paramount Television Nickelodeon Movies 20th Century Fox Television New Line Television Warner Bros. Television Universal Television DreamWorks Animation DreamWorks Television Columbia Television Cartoon Network Movies Cartoon Network Studios Cartoon Network Productions MGM Television Roadshow Television ABC (Australia) ABC Kids (Australia) HiT Movies Nick Jr Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios Disney Channel, Playhouse Disney, Toon Disney, Disney XD and Disney Junior Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television Disney Television Animation DisneyToon Studios Pixar Animation Studios Aardman Animations Gladusaurus Productions HiT Entertainment Nick Jr Productions Nickelodeon Productions NickToons Productions Distributor: Paramount Pictures Paramount Home Media Distribution 20th Century Fox New Line Cinema New Line Home Entertainment Warner Bros. Pictures Warner Home Video Universal Pictures Universal Studios Home Entertainment DreamWorks Pictures Columbia Pictures Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Magna Home Entertainment Beyond Home Entertainment Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Village Roadshow Pictures Roadshow Entertainment ABC Films (Australia) ABC Video/DVD (Australia) Buena Vista Pictures Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Rated: G Genre: Action Adventure Fantasy Comedy Animation Sport Kids & Family Sitcom Teen film Consumer Advice: Some Parental Guidance/Mature Scenes Airdate: June 23, 2019 Length: 92 minutes Preceded by: Animated/Non-Animated Movies/TV Shows Play School The Wiggles The Wiggles Movie The Hooley Dooleys Australian children's musical groups Jimmy Neutron (franchise) Peppa Pig Chowder Jacob Williamson is an upcoming Australian live action/animated action-adventure-fantasy-comedy-sport film. Characters * Jacob * Patrick * Unnamed Jacob's Sister 1 * Unnamed Jacob's Sister 2 * Baby Jacob * Little Jacob * Hayley * Joe * Jai * Kai * Beau * Jayne * Anthony * The Doyle/Williamson/Butcher Family * Cassie * Graham * Skye * Dylan * Andrew * Jacob's Friends * Unnamed Jacob's Love Interest * Students/Staff/Teachers * Patrick's Friends (Including Hayden & Shonn, Chris, David, Adam, Liam, Ethan, Josh and Brendon) * Samara * Sonja * Harrison * Mitchell * Joe's Friends * Carers/Support Workers Couples * Joe & Hayley * Jai & Hayley * Jai & Jayne * Anthony & Jayne * Joe & Jayne * The Doyle/Williamson/Butcher Adult Family * Graham & Cassie * Patrick & Samara * Jacob & His 1st Sister * Jacob & His Grandmothers * Jacob & His Female Cousins * Jacob & Denise * Jacob & His Love Interest * Jacob & Megan * Jacob & Cody * Jacob & Brianna * Jacob & Mrs. Domaille * Jacob & Mrs. Hartshorn * Jacob & Di (Di Pantling) * Jacob & Mrs. Chalmers * Jacob & Mrs. Scott * Simon (Simon Murray) & Megan Jacob's 1st Sister - Trivia * She is a Blonde Girl * She is an Adult * She has Long Hair * She has Straight Hair * She has Breast And More Jacob's Love Interest - Trivia * She is a Blonde Girl * She is An Adult * She has Ponytail Hairstyle Like Amy Salter * She has Straight Hair * She wears a bow in her hair * She has her Mouth Like Lynsey Scanlon, Laya McPhee, Nikita James and Amy Salter at the same time * She wears her hat like Lynsey Scanlon * She doesn't have Breast * She wears a dress * She is the Happiest Women, She is nicest to Jacob and She loves Jacob And More Filming Locations Summary It is an exciting/unforgettable movie Plot Transcript/Quotes Credits * Credits Outtakes * Outtakes Non-Footage Scenes/Chapters Footage Scenes * Cody's 18th Birthday Party (at Rumble Tumbles) (that filmed on November 24, 2018) * Jacob's Party * Unnamed Love Interest (of Jacob's)'s Party * Patrick and his friends talking * Jacob and his friends talking * Trouble with Hayley * Valentine's Day * St. Patrick's Day * Gold Cup Day * Easter * Halloween * Thanksgiving * Black Friday Shopping * Christmas * New Year's Eve * Jacob has Summer Fun * Jacob Goes Swimming * Jacob Goes Swimming in his Clothes * Unnamed Jacob's Sister 1 Goes Swimming with Maureen (Trivia: Maureen wears her swimsuit/Unnamed Jacob's Sister 1 wears her wetsuit) * Unnamed Jacob's Sister 1 Goes Swimming in Her Wetsuit (w/Scuba Diving) * Unnamed Jacob's Love Interest Goes Swimming * Unnamed Jacob's Love Interest Goes Swimming with a Dolphin * Unnamed Jacob's Love Interest Goes Swimming with Her Grandma * Unnamed Jacob's Love Interest Goes Scuba Diving * Jacob and his Love Interest Go Swimming * Jacob's Love Interest * And More Category:2010s films Category:2019 films Category:Upcoming films Category:Theatrical films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Films based on television series Category:YouTube Movies Category:Rated G movies Category:Rated PG movies Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Mature Rating Category:R-rated movies Category:Disney movies Category:Disney Category:Pixar Movies Category:Pixar Category:Disney-Pixar Category:Nickelodeon movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network movies Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:MGM films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:2D Animation Category:Computer-animated films Category:Animated films Category:Live-action films Category:Sequel films Category:Movies Category:Children's films